Keita
Keita is an amicable young man in the Sea Kingdom. With humpback whales known for their songs, he took off after music writing at a rather young age with use of his own synesthesia, a natural at picking up instruments and constructing melodies in his head. Due to his poor history with orcas and other predatory animals, he tends to play a very "white-knight" role to others, which can both be endearing and annoying. He has a fanclub of seals due to the amount of times he's saved them from orcas, but his heart is set on one. Appearance Keita is most often seen wearing an oversized for him muted blue hooded jacket that bells out near the bottom. There are dots are actually barnacles that speckle the lip of his pockets evenly and a soundwave embroidery on his sleeve. He has headphones either around his neck or over his head, and he usually sports large goggles with him, a dorky habit he carried on when he was younger and learning to swim with his mother. One of his pant legs are rolled up, which have caused quite a few misinterpretations of him as a gangster. Underneath his jacket he wears a wide-neck tshirt with a black tank top underneath. He carries a messenger bag he claims is his purse around with him where he keeps a lot of his vinyl cds and notebooks for writing music. It's extremely heavy, and he uses it often against orcas. His hair is usually parted down the middle, and his bangs are short and messy. His hair is rather frizzy and goes down a bit past his shoulders, though he ties it up. Most of his hair is a dark navy blue that nears black, and his bangs are a creamy white colour. Personality As stated prior, Keita is an incredibly amiable and kind young man who is universally a friend to all not morally deprived. He gives off a very boy from the neighborhood or childhood friend energy, frequently asking people about their problems or checking in on their families while bringing gifts. He actively does his best and is succeeding in being a good person and the best he can be, though he tends to be overprotective and sometimes prone to negative outbursts when he's increasingly flustered, a habit he kept when he was a teenager. He always had a very close relationship with his mother, which even now still expresses that he was raised with love. Keita can be awfully intrusive in times, though it's mainly because he wants to do his bets to express to people his care before they suddenly disappear some day. After his mother was killed during the yearly trek to Alaska by a pack of orcas, he was thrown into a depressive spiral and left to take care of himself for the rest of his childhood and growing up. Keita's dreams are often plagued by watching his mother grow exhausted and watching her jaw get ripped open in front of his eyes, only to have a few parts of her eaten. He remained by his mothers corpse for weeks before he was able to continue travelling again. After said event, he often distanced himself from other people and gained a rather cynical and pessimistic world-view. His investment in music was always a constant in his life he enjoyed, though this disdain towards people caused him to be bitter and easily snap at people unless he was embarrassed. Keita didn't fall in love with Harper upon first sight, though it was a very gradual approach. Just the fact that anyone would even continue to talk to him after being openly rude towards them baffled them, and the fact that someone enjoyed his company gave his life meaning again. He hopes some day he can tell her how he feels, though he feels like he doesn't deserve someone as good as her. Except the orca. Fuck the orca. And the shark. And the polar bear. Fuck's wrong with y'all. Relationships Harper you are my angle Yoshimi yuo are my deivl Gael you are a registered sex offender and i actively have a restraining order against you but it isn't even for me it's for my to-be girlfriend Caesar i'm glad you are so socially dysfunctional you don't stand a chance furball Mictilan same rugby team absolutely horrifying Trivia *When he was in highschool, he was on the rugby team. He got most of his strength from that, and still tries to keep fit. *He likes to work with a lot of swing and fast-paced music, though just some old classic piano or guitar solo stuff isn't too bad. **He sings most of his own songs. *Best hugger. Big warm. Long. *He takes care of the stray catfish. **He names every single one of them, despite not owning a single catfish himself. Gallery whale 6.jpg whale.png whale 4.png whale 2.png whale 3.png whale 5.png whale 9.png Category:Sea Kingdom Category:Mother Category:Male Category:Baby